A Night Time Visitor
by ScottishGirlx
Summary: Castiel is woken in the night by a loud noise. He has a panic before he gets a surprise. AU, Slash, Cas/Dean ONE SHOT


**Okay, so I've been really inactive as a writer for a while now but I have started watching Supernatural and the show has stole my heart (and soul). My OTP is definitely Destiel, there is so much between them that can only be written by fanfic authors. They have gave me inspiration to write again, so enjoy this little fic of Cas and Dean!**

**If you like it, please leave me a review telling me so! Also, tell me if you wish me to continue this!**

* * *

**A Night Time Visitor - One Shot**

Loud thuds that sounded from under his window caused Castiel to wake from his deep slumber. He rubbed his eyes as they tried to adjust to his surroundings. He couldn't see anything, the only light available was a thin beam of moonlight that shone through a gap in his curtains. He listened closely, trying to identify the noise that woke him.

Cas could hear rustling, and something that sounded like scraping noises. Two thuds, the groan of the planks of his wooden house, and scraping noises as if something was trying to climb up towards his window. Cas recoiled in fear, his mind automatically jumping to all of the scary stories he head ever heard.

Was it a vampire, lusting after the smell and warmth of his blood? No, they wouldn't climb so noisily and slowly.

Was it a werewolf, hungering after his racing heart? No, they would have came through a different way, for sure.

He thought of everything he had done that day. Was there something he hadn't reblogged on tumblr or a chain mail message he hadn't sent on about a creature that would get him in the night? He didn't think so, but the days seemed to blur together now and he didn't usually believe in that kind of stuff.

The thuds were getting closer to his window and Cas reached over and picked up the baseball bat that was propped up by his bedside cabinet. He gripped tight on the handle as he climbed out of bed, the air cold against his bare chest. He slowly inched his way towards the window, pulling back his curtain ever so slightly.

There was no monster outside of Castiel's window. His boyfriend, however, was. Dean's face lit up as he grinned at Castiel, wiggling his eyebrows slightly at him. Cas exhaled loudly, his hand making it's way to rest over his pounding heart. He could barely here anything over the sound of his heart beat in his ear.

When he showed no sign of moving, Dean pulled himself up to lean on his window ledge and tapped on the window.

"Cas, let me in, it's freaking freezing out here and I don't feel perfectly safe." Dean glanced over his shoulder at the ground, nearly losing his grip on the ledge. His eyes widened in fear and Cas felt his heart melt of any hostility Dean caused him to have. "Son of a bitch."

Castiel slid open the window and Dean climbed through, not making the most graceful of entrances. He chuckled quietly and closed the window behind him, the brisk night air making him shiver. Dean jumped up, smiling at him. "Hey."

Cas laughed. "What are you doing here? It's the middle of the night!" His voice came out rough and slightly deeper than usual due to his short sleep.

"I came to see you, duh." Dean slid off his jacket and tossed it over Cas' desk chair and started removing his boots. "I didn't get the chance to see you earlier and I wanted to say hi."

Cas shook his head, trying to hide his smile. "Okay, you've said him you can leave now."

Confusing and slight hurt flashed across Dean's face and Cas immediately felt guilty. It was difficult to remember the insecurities that his boyfriend had, especially when he loved him so much that he didn't feel he should have insecurities. "I'll leave if you want, do you have something important on tomorrow?"

He shook his head. "No, Dean. I was joking you, or at least, I was trying to."

The light in Dean's green eyes shone again, making Cas feel warm inside. "Awesome! I've missed you," he said quietly, his eyes leaving Castiel's and raking down his entire body, making him shiver. Dean's possessive gaze always made him feel so wanted, so needed.

"I've missed you too, you know."

"I know. How could you not miss me?"

Cas chuckled again, loving his light-hearted, teasing tone. "It's a mystery."

They were quiet for a moment, just drinking each other in. He noticed that Dean's cheek had a smudge of dirt on it and a small cut underneath his hairline. His investigative gaze was broken when Dean brought a hand up and ruffled his hair slightly but then resting it on his shoulder. "I always love what your hair looks like after you've been sleeping. It's so messy." His laugh reached his eyes in a way that only Dean's could.

"Are you making fun of me, Winchester?" Cas smiled cheekily, leaning closer in to his boyfriend, bringing their faces close together.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Dean mumbled, his hand reaching up to Cas' hair again as he closed the distance between their lips.


End file.
